The Halloween Shock
by kimbee73
Summary: Amy and Sheldon decide to take a shortcut home from the movies through a cemetery. What happens will shock someone. This is written for the Halloween Challenge on the Fan Forums.


**Okay here is my idea for the Fan Forum Halloween Challenge. I hope I did it justice.**

**I don't own any of this at all:**

"Oh come on you know you enjoyed it." Sheldon said as he took her hand.

"Well I enjoyed cuddling with you during the scary parts."

"Of course you did you're a girl. You like all the hippy dippy things."

"Sheldon!"

"Fine, I admit I picked the movie because I was hoping you would get scared."

"That is not very nice."

"What? I didn't hear you complaining when I put my arm around you."

"Okay I will give you that. What I am surprised about is why; you were just as afraid as me."

"I am a highly intelligent individual. I know the things in that movie aren't real. I would not be afraid."

"Oh come on, you were afraid as well, you grabbed my hand at one point."

"I was not afraid. I just wanted to hold your hand." He said.

"Keep telling yourself that."

They continued to walk down the street. It had been a beautiful night and when Amy suggested they walk to the theater instead of drive, Sheldon reluctantly agreed.

"Let's cut through here. It's shorter to the apartment this way." Amy said to him as they approached the cemetery.

"You are the one who wanted to walk. You said it would be romantic. A cemetery is not romantic."

"I am getting tired. I just want to get home. This is a shortcut. What are you afraid?"

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"What if it is haunted?" She asked.

"Amy, please. There are no such thing as ghosts so how could it possibly be haunted?"

"Well then there is no reason we shouldn't cut through it."

"Fine" Sheldon reluctantly agreed.

As they walked through, a cool breeze began to blow. Amy shivered at the rush of wind.

"Are you cold?" Sheldon asked.

"A little. It got cool all of a sudden." She answered. It had been a hot day for October and Amy had left her usual 3 layers and opted for a short sleeved dress. Now she was regretting it.

'Here you can wear my jacket." Sheldon handed her his tan jacket. "But you should come prepared next time. Especially if we are going to walk."

"Sheldon! It was 85 degrees when we left for the movies. The weather report indicated it was not going to go below 70 tonight. A sweater seemed a bit much for outside."

"Well it's a good thing I am always prepared."

Amy just rolled her eyes at him and accepted the jacket. It felt like it was getting colder and colder as they walked through the cemetery. Another gust of wind blew and they heard thunder.

"Amy, was it supposed to rain tonight?" Sheldon asked her.

"Don't you think if it was going to rain we would have driven? We haven't had a good rain storm in months. And the weather forecast said nothing about any storms tonight."

"This is strange. I don't remember seeing any clouds when we walked out of the theater." Sheldon said.

"I saw the moon. It was definitely not cloudy 15 minutes ago. What is going on?"

"I don't know let's just get moving before it rains."

The two started moving quicker through the graveyard and were suddenly stopped when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"It sounded as if someone screamed. I hope no one is injured." Sheldon answered. "Should we go and check?"

"Do we have to? It may not be safe. What if someone is being attacked? We are not equipped to deal with a robbery."

"If someone is being robbed we can call the police. If someone is injured we should call an ambulance."

They heard the scream again.

"Come on we have to get over there." Sheldon said.

The two of them ran in the direction of the scream and were surprised when they didn't find anyone.

"This was where the scream came from right?" Amy asked him.

"Absolutely. I heard it plain as day from the other side." He answered.

At that exact moment, they heard another scream, this time from where they had just come from.

"Sheldon what is going on here?"

"I don't know. I think maybe we should just ignore it and leave this place immediately." He answered her.

"I concur." She agreed.

They turned in the direction of their apartment and walked swiftly toward the exit. They heard the scream again, this time right in front of them. It stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Okay Sheldon, you heard that right? I mean I am not losing my mind, there is definitely something screaming directly in front of us."

"Oh I assure you there is something screaming. I hear it as well. But I don't see anything."

"Maybe this place is haunted." Amy commented. She knew it was ridiculous but there was no other explanation.

"There must be another logical reason for the scream. Maybe it is the wind." Sheldon said. He was also beginning to believe the place was haunted.

"Well the wind is blowing now and I don't hear it." Amy said.

"It must be a prank. There are probably some teenagers laughing at us from a distance." He said.

"I suppose you're right. But that doesn't explain the weather. It was beautiful out and then it got cold very quickly."

"Maybe the pranksters have a wind machine. This place is not haunted."

"Well let's not take any chances and get out of here." She said.

"Let's go." He said.

Just as they were about to move, Amy let out a scream.

"Amy, what is it?" Sheldon asked worried.

"Did you tap me on the shoulder?" She asked him

"How could I have done that? I was right in front of you." He answered.

"Well something just tapped me on the shoulder." She said to him.

"There is no one here, Amy. I assure you nothing tapped you."

"I felt it. I am not crazy Sheldon. Something just touched me." She said.

"Okay I believe you but there is no one else here so how can we explain it?" He asked her concerned.

"I am not sure. Maybe we should call someone." She said.

"Do you really think any of our friends would believe us?" He asked her.

"I suppose you are correct. Maybe the authorities?" She said.

"And what would we tell them? That we think a graveyard is haunted. Come on Amy, we would be mocked."

"So should we just investigate this ourselves and find the pranksters ourselves?"

They heard another scream coming from the other side of the cemetery. They made their way over and again found nothing.

"I'm not so sure about this, Sheldon." Amy said.

"Well I am. We will find who is responsible for this and turn them in to the proper authorities." He said to her.

At that exact moment, Amy started screaming again.

"Amy what is it this time?"

She kept screaming. Sheldon did not know what was going on. He became panicked. Amy was just screaming.

Sheldon grabbed his phone and was going to call the police when she stopped.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I am perfectly fine. Now let's find out who is pranking us."

"Amy, you just let out the most ear piercing scream I have ever heard. Tell me you don't remember that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You just said we were going to find out who was responsible."

"And then you screamed. I thought you had someone tap on you again. You really don't remember?"

"No, are you sure?"

She let out another scream. This time Sheldon shook her. She kept screaming.

"Okay this isn't funny anymore. What the hell is going on?" He was scared.

Amy stopped screaming and started laughing.

"Amy what is so funny?"

"Your face. You should have seen it. I don't think I have ever seen you so scared in my life."

"You are responsible for this?" He asked.

"Well me and the rest of the gang." They came out from the mausoleum laughing.

"Oh Sheldon you should have seen your face when Amy let out that scream." Howard said to him.

"How could you Amy?" Sheldon looked at her sadly.

"After last year's prank on me, you deserved it." She said bluntly.

"How did you guys set this all up?" He asked her.

"Well Howard was behind most of it. He set up the sound system. Raj set up the wind machine." Amy said. "It was my idea though. I decided this year I would get you before you got me."

"I can't believe you did all this just to scare me." He said. "I don't think I could love you more right now. You made my favorite holiday even better."

"Happy Halloween Moon Pie." Amy said to him.


End file.
